Star Trek Short Stories of Captain Quauhtli
by Keekay
Summary: Set in the future these stories follow Captain Quauhtli and his crew. The Star Trek universe is much more complicated than the past with the Federation having enemies scratching at its borders. With all its foes will its values hold or will the Federation become the new Rome?


More Detailed Summery:

This is chapter 1 of Captain Itzli Quauhtli and his crew's adventures along with their experiences in the Star Trek universe. Set in a time frame of 2409, the technology is advanced and the Federation once again has been plunged into war against the blood thirsty Klingon Empire. However, unlike the years of war during Captain James T Kirk's era with the Klingons, the Federation is the largest known galactic government in their region of the galaxy. They span over hundreds of star systems and continue to grow, but despite their advanced technology and expansion, enemies old and new, external and internal lay in wait at every boarder. In this series of short stories you will get a chance to see into a universe that is unlike anything the heroes of the past had hoped for. At war with a race whose birth was in battle, the entire galaxy is faced with the real threat of a galactic interstellar war that threatens to consume and destroy everything. Will the Federation become the next Rome in desperation to salvage all it has accomplished? Will the numerous enemies it has made be its undoing? In these short stories you will get a chance to see for yourself.

Note to Reader: Thank you for your willingness to review this piece of literature. I need to make it absolutely clear that I do NOT own the rights of Star Trek and that this no more than a work of fan fiction I wrote for fun. It is based off of the Star Trek Online story line along some tweaks. This is also my first time allowing anyone to review something I have created. This is merely a test of the writing world and to share my ideas. I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thanks again!

Captains log stardate 311869.42

This will be my first log as Captain of the USS Liberty. Though my rank is Commander I am captain to my crew. This vessel that I am captain of, is one of the first of its kind known as the new _Exeter Class_. I look forward to testing its capabilities in the field. Starfleet has given me the task to investigate the loss of an outpost signal in the Bomari System. We lost the signal less than 5 hours ago along with its crew of 8. Along with our task to investigate we have been tasked with locating the crew, assessing their current status and reporting on the condition of the outpost. I foresee this mission to be one of cautious ease, end log…

The USS Liberty warped into the Bomari System. "Ops, scan for the outpost." "Aye sir… My scans show the outpost intact but with looks to be minor kinetic damage, I also detect a debris field, I'm not able to give details on what kind of debris or an internal scan at this distance." "Helm set a course, full impulse." When the Liberty reached the outpost Quauhtli ordered a more detailed scan. "I'm reading Borg signatures within the outpost as well as Borg debris surrounding the outpost." The bridge crew tensed up. "Can you tell how many?" Quauhtli asked. "I'm picking up 10 biomechanical life signs, sir." The helmsman replied. "Captain, if the Borg are here, I think we should inform Starfleet before we take any action." Lieutenant Lizzette, Quauhtli's 1st officer informed. "I concur, Ensign Nezito, please send a subspace update to Starfleet informing them of our situation." Quauhtli instructed the communications officer. "Lieutenant Collova, Please assemble an away team of 6. Do not attack unless you must, I need you to determine the status of the outpost and the crew, retrieve its logs, avoid confrontation if possible and keep us apprised of your status." Quauhtli ordered. "Aye Captain,"

"Captain, we made it to the outpost and are now beginning our search." Lieutenant Collova informed after their arrival to the space station. "Very good Lieutenant, keep us informed." Quauhtli responded. "Aye Captain," Kirstie acknowledged. "Aright, keep it tight let's do the job right." The away team moved through the dark outpost corridors, they could smell the heat from the mechanical gears grinding against each other and hear the unique mechanical accuracy of the Borg technology working in perfect unison. They crept through the corridors carefully in single file formation as they passed through the progressing assimilation of the Borg technology infesting the Federations small outpost. Kirstie led the team and came to the small cramped command center where they found 7 of the crew member's fully assimilated and busy working with the Borg technology. "Stay calm, stay focused they'll ignore us for now." Kirstie soothed to her team as she tapped her combadge. "Lieutenant Collova to Captain Quauhtli," "Quauhtli here," "Captain, we're in the control center, the crew has been assimilated and the outpost is being reconstructed into a Borg atmosphere. We're going to attempt to retrieve the outpost logs, which if I'm correct means that we will need an immediate beam out. The Borg will be aware we are accessing their systems. Do you copy?" "Alright Lieutenant, transporter lock is confirmed we will be ready to beam you out at your command. Lieutenant Collova ordered her team of 6 to spread in a close proximity to their target location. "When we begin accessing the data they are going to notice us, pick your targets closest to you and hold the line for beam out. Remember, highest stun setting only." "Aye Lieutenant," an away team member responded.

Ensign Volara, who was on the away team, began to access the console. One drone in a Starfleet uniform paused and turned to face the nearest away team member. It began to walk towards the man; he backed up to give as much time before Lieutenant Collova fired her phaser and took the drone out. As if responding to the intrusion of the access panel three other drones began to make their way to the away team. "Ok, await my command to fire; pick your targets." With the command given the away team fired in unison and removed all three threats. They watched carefully for any other signs of Borg movement. "Speed would be most beneficial in a situation like this ensign." Lieutenant Collova explained to Ensign Volara. "I have it." She replied after a couple of minutes of searching through the database then placed the data rod on her belt pouch. Lieutenant Collova tapped her com badge. "Get us out of here Liberty." and without delay the away team was returned to the Liberty freed from danger.

Back on the Liberty after a few hours of intense scrutiny by Lieutenant Collova and Lieutenant Lizzette, the bridge officers met in the ready room with Lieutenant Rod, Lieutenant Hauk and Captain Quauhtli. "Ok, so from the data that the away team was able to retrieve, the outpost was taken by surprise when a damaged Borg probe came into the system. Without warning or hailing, the probe accelerated to a ramming speed and impacted the outpost which had detected the vessel and raised its shields in response. Though the shields where able to take most of the impact, the explosion finished the shields leaving the outpost with minor kinetic damage from the debris. But unbeknownst to the outpost two drones had been in a force field shielded area within the probe and while the probe was exploding they were beamed via an automated system directly to the station, apparently prior to the probes destruction and after the shields failed." Lieutenant Collova Explained. "That's a new tactic from the Borg. No warnings?" Lieutenant Debra Rod, the Chief medical officer aboard the ship asked. "Interestingly enough that's not all of it, after the probe had removed the shields, what could be seen as a random piece of debris collided into the shield-less space station." "What is important about this debris you're mentioning?" Quauhtli asked as he stroked his mustache to his beard with his forefinger and thumb. "This was not debris from the probe, this was more like a smart torpedo. The debris was about 9ft in diameter; aboard it was an infection of a new type of Nanoprobe along with a small undetectable warp system. Instead of biological probes intended for human assimilation, they were intended for material assimilation. The result is what we can see of the space station, a Borg infestation. These Nanoprobes began infesting the hull before any technology." "Did you retrieve any information concerning details of what the Borg may be up to and why they have changed to such tactics, perhaps footage or anything else of value?" Quauhtli asked. "I'm afraid the only footage is from a security camera, after they boarded the outpost they didn't attack the occupants, the space station was the one that assimilated them." Lieutenant Lizzette explained solemnly. "Why didn't it assimilate the away team?" Captain Quauhtli asked sitting up in his chair and interlocked his fingers. "We're not sure but, we suspect that this new way of assimilation was a timed thing."

Quauhtli gave a frown as he was in deep thought. "Alright, we're going to free all 10 drones." Everyone looked at Quauhtli intently. "If I may play devil's advocate, how do you expect us to do that?" Lieutenant Hauk asked skeptically. "One at a time, we must keep in mind that the longer we stay here the higher the possibility the Borg are going to appear, so we must also hurry. Lieutenant Hauk, I want you to set up 10 confinement cells in cargo bay 4, keep them spaced so guards can move between and around each sell. Lieutenant Collova, I want a total of 4 guards per drone's cell. Doctor Rod, set up whatever medical instruments you need to complete the task use whoever you need to help you. I would suggest you look into our records of the USS Voyagers EMH doctor who was able to recover Seven of Nine. The Borg are uncomfortably closer to our home base now and we need to find out why. Lieutenant Lizzette I will put you in charge of figuring a way to download all the data from the Borg components of that space station, If that is all, lets dismiss." Quauhtli finished.

An hour later the cells had been set up, 4 guards had been posted to each cell and Debra had set up an entire surgical bed with tools and all the equipment she needed, she also had two MPH's or Multi-Purpose Holograms standing ready to assist. "Collova to Quauhtli, were finished and are ready." "Very good, Lieutenant inform the Doctor to prepare for her patients. Lieutenant Lizzette, what is your status on the capture of the Borg data?" Quauhtli asked. "We have a plan, though it is somewhat brutish. Ensign Volara and I think that if you destroy the outpost we can kill multiple birds with one stone, the data will be recoverable with a 70-80% ratio and save time." She paused abruptly to let the unique plan sink. "That is indeed a… unique plan if ever there was one." Quauhtli admitted. "Unique indeed, but it may be our best option for our current situation." Quauhtli nodded to himself. "Very well, bombardment of the station will commence when everyone is ready." He replied to all the officers on the com system. After he had confirmed the readiness of team, he ordered the destruction of the infested outpost starting with the communications array. Within seconds of his orders, the Quantum torpedo's and phasers ripped through the outpost, obliterating it into multiple flashes of bright orange light. As the station began to show signs of explosion the Liberty took the 10 drones, from the jaws of death via the transporter beam of the Liberty. "We have our patients Captain and the Doctor is going to begin her work on her first patient." Lieutenant Collova informed. "Acknowledged, keep me informed. Lieutenant Lizzette, what is the situation concerning the data we need?" "We have the data modules, they took some damage but not as much as we thought they would have, we will be able to process the information it will just take time to decipher the coding." "Very good, Helm, lay in a course to the nearest Starbase maximum warp." Quauhtli ordered.

During the trip to the Starbase, Lieutenant Collova informed the bridge of their first unassimilated drone. But as if on cue three Borg cubes showed on their long range sensors. "Red alert, Ops can we out run them?" Quauhtli signaled to the ship. "I'm afraid not sir they are gaining on us and will be on our flank within minutes." "Alright… scan for any celestial objects, asteroids, moons, anything large enough for the liberty to hide in or around." The officer began to punch in data into his console. "I have an asteroid field we can reach it before the cubes make it to us." "I'll take it, take us into the asteroid field." The helmsman looked at the Captain nervously. Quauhtli nodded and tapped his com badge. "Lieutenant Lizzette, I need you at the helm on the double." "On my way Captain." She replied in a tone that acknowledged the subtle urgency of Quauhtli's voice." The current helmsman guided the liberty with haste to the asteroid field and began making his way through the field to the best of his abilities. The bridge crew watched in distress as the noises of the hull scratching painfully across large asteroid bodies, echoed throughout the entire ship. Quauhtli was not impressed to say the least but did not want to stress out the ensign more than he already was. As if a savior to the bridge crews anxiety, Lizzette came on the bridge and replaced the ensign. Quauhtli walked up behind her seat and used it to stabilize his stance.

Lizzette gave a brief look of concern to Quauhtli as if to say, 'I didn't know you wanted me to take us through an asteroid field.' "I trust you with the lives of this ship." Was all he replied, she hated when Quauhtli put more confidence in her than she felt in herself, which was rare because she had a ton of confidence even touching the bounds of arrogance and perhaps a right to it. But some thing's where just too crazy and Captain Quauhtli pushed her metal to the pedal and beyond. "I'll be your eyes." Quauhtli informed as he switched the Ops officer seats. The Liberty moved into the field of mammoth asteroids that where shifting constantly. "In coming asteroid to port… closing in on starboard…. Incoming from port…. Tip'er down, object to dorsal…" Captain Quauhtli read off the incoming celestial objects that threatened to obliterate the small fragile Liberty as easily as the Liberty had obliterated the outpost. Lieutenant Lizzette expertly maneuvered the ship with grace under pressure. She couldn't help but feel a grin creeping across her face as she accomplished a nearly impossible task with a vessel not designed for such intricate maneuvers. "Hard to dorsal and brake to starboard, coming from the ventral." Quauhtli explained in his unusually calm posture. Lizzette was always jealous of how he could show zero emotions under pressure, she was smiling not only because of what she was accomplishing controlling a cruiser of this size, but also how everyone on the bridge was panicking while Quauhtli appeared as though it were just another day with their lives at deaths door. "Captain, the Borg cubes are entering the asteroid field!" Ensign Volara who was at tactical informed with a hint of panic in her voice. "Acknowledged," Quauhtli typed in a set of coordinates into the Ops console and sent them to Ensign Volara. "Fire 3 quantum torpedoes at these coordinates." He explained. "Hard to port." He then said getting back to Lieutenant Lizzette.

The Liberty banked left as 3 blue orbs exited from her torpedo tubes and sailed through the silent void of space impacting onto a large asteroid. The floating rock exploded soundlessly smashing into its neighbors and causing a torrent of flying titan rocks to smash into each other without one sound vibrating through the vacuum of space. The Liberty avoided the last of the floating giants, freeing herself from the boundaries of imminent destruction. Quauhtli jumped up and stood behind Lizzette's chair. "Warp 1, now." Quauhtli ordered. Lizzette typed it into her console and with loyal obedience the Liberty's warp engines growled. But before the obedient vessel could carry out its orders it Captain shut her engines off from Lizzette's consoles. The ship jumped to warp but instead of entering warp it was stopped at a distance of 1,378km from the chaos of the asteroid field. The Liberty dropped into a slow rotation as if it's wings had been broken and began floating dead in the abyss of space. The sound of the engines could be heard trailing off like it where whimpering from a dissatisfied master who had disciplined the pet. Quauhtli had effectively 'pulled the plug' on the engines as it revved. "Put the Borg ships on the view screen." Captain Quauhtli ordered as he stood up to survey their foe. There was a mammoth explosion within the asteroid field followed by two others. Lizzette relinquished her seat to the helmsman and joined Quauhtli at his right flank. "A micro-jump? Where did you learn how to do that?" She said impressed. "I think I read it somewhere."

On the screen one of the three Borg vessels emerged from the plume of fire and rock with heavy damage. It was like a monster rising from the grave itself. "The universe takes a perverse delight in proving my tactics wrong…" Quauhtli admitted to Lizzette. "Ensign Volara, ready your weapons. Quauhtli to Lieutenant Hauk, get my warp drive up as soon as you can." "Captain that kill switch maneuver did just that! Our warp drive is severely shot; our hull has severe hull stress. The best I can do is give you half impulse along with a prayer that may go unanswered." Hauk replied with a hint of irritation to his voice. "That'll do, do what ya can. Helm, half impulse to the cube. Ensign Volara, target this area with all our weapons and give me all the power you got to the weapons." Captain Quauhtli ordered as he and Lizzette took their seats, then he sent Volara the coordinates to what he was referring to. "Aye sir, ready on your mark."

It wasn't long before the small Liberty came face to face with massive cube that was experiencing small explosions across its hull. The Liberty lashed out in a frenzy of phasers and torpedoes aiming at the same weak spot that Captain Picard had so impressively had shown many years ago in defense of earth. The cube began to explode internally from the large hole that the Liberty's weapons made as the Liberty gained distance from the cube and in a green eerie explosion, the cube was obliterated. Everyone on the bridge gave a sigh of relief internally and some cheered at the fact they had survived an encounter of 3 Borg cubes. After a couple of minutes of staring at the view screen as the Borg ship turned into debris, Lizzette turned to Quauhtli. "The first mission out with this new ship and you destroy an outpost, 3 Borg cubes, turn a massive asteroid cluster into a tiny pebble sized cluster, take out our new warp drive engines of this revolutionary new class of starship and send a multiple tares throughout the hull of its gorgeous frame…" Lizzette paused. "Yea that does sound bad doesn't it?" Quauhtli grinned to his 1st in command. "Come on, let's check on the Doctors patents." Quauhtli said as he gave the bridge over to the stunned Ensign Volara who was showing signs of shock.

The two officers in command of the Liberty went down to the cargo bay where they walked in as two nurses accompanied by 4 guards exited with a patched up crewman from the outpost free of his Borg implants and unconscious. "Hello Doctor, how goes the battle in here?" Quauhtli asked. Debra removed her surgical head gear. "Well, so far so good I just have the two remaining drones which will take a little longer but assuming your terrible driving won't disturb my surgery I should be able to have each one done in under 3hours." She explained. "Well, why don't you join the Lieutenant and I for some lunch?" Quauhtli offered. Debra gave him a look of stupidity. "What, get tired of wreaking havoc in the galaxy, destroying peace itself, the foundation of Starfleet and now you're hungry?" Quauhtli and Lizzette looked at each other then back at Debra. "Basically, you coming or not?" Quauhtli admitted. "I'll pass…" She replied.

"What do you think is going to happen to the two drones?" Lizzette asked as she put a spoon of jello in her mouth delicate like. Quauhtli downed the last of his Ferengi purchased Romulan ale. "I assume you mean the two drones that where part of the probe. I suppose they will be debriefed, if they have family they will be sent to live with them. If not they will be given a place to live within the Federation after Starfleet is confidant they won't lapse into their Borg nature and start assimilating people." Quauhtli had a waiter bring some rare 2327 Cardassian Kanar. Lizzette paused and stared as Quauhtli poured the thick brown liquid gel like beverage into a cup. "I'm sorry but how do you drink that putrid stuff?" She said as she took a sip of her water. "Easy, my species is incapable of becoming intoxicated, plus our palate is broad. Most foods are quite delicious to us. My preferences lie in the many different types of alcoholic beverages; I specifically love human whiskey, Irish kind." Lizzette raised her eyebrows. "That is good." "Ensign Volara to Captain Quauhtli, the tow ship Stability, has arrived." Quauhtli swallowed the last of the Kanar in his cup. "Very good Ensign, just follow procedure, leave two guards on the bridge and lock the controls. You're dismissed as soon as you complete the tasks." "Thank you sir, Ensign Volara out." Lizzette gave Quauhtli a smirk as she sat back. "Your far too easy on your subordinates you know this right?" "Maybe it's because I'm just an easy going alien… that has an easy personality." Quauhtli said sarcastically. "Come on, I want to catch a couple games of Texas Hold'em before I turn in." Lizzette insisted as she stood up with a bottle of chocolate milk. Quauhtli and Lizzette walked to Kirstie Collova's quarters where they found Kristie Collova, Chris Hauk and Debra Rod. "Captain, Lieutenant, glad you could join us pull up a chair." Kirstie greeted. "Oh yes, please, pull up a chair... but if you plan to ruin it as bad as you did your own ship replicate your own." Debra hissed. Quauhtli smiled, "My first duty is to my crew, duty accomplished… my kinda style."

After a few weeks of travel the Liberty had been taken to the Utopia Planitia space yards and was undergoing thorough repairs. "So, Starfleet knows about each and every one of you. Your experience with being assimilated is known and they are going to debrief you. Afterwards you all will be transferred to your homes and those of you in Starfleet will be given an unspecified amount of leave. That will all be discussed with the people you will be debriefing with. For the two that where liberated from long term assimilation I need to talk to you personally. Please wait, everyone else may be excused." Quauhtli said and waited for everyone to shuffle out. Lizzette took the gentlemen that had been a drone for a long time as well as his profile to another room, while Quauhtli took the profile of the young girl who was the other long in service Borg drone and sat beside her.

"Hello, my name is Itzli Quauhtli, I am the Captain of this vessel. Do you know what your name is?" Quauhtli asked, but the girl just stared at nothing. Quauhtli slid the datapad between the hands of the young woman. "This is you when you were 2yrs old. Your name is Jessica Muunstov, you're currently 21yrs old. What's the last thing you remember?" Quauhtli asked. The picture seemed to grab her attention. "I-I don't know…" "That's ok, we do. Your situation is unique. I'm sorry to say but we have not been unable to locate you're family, but we're…" "It's because they were all with me before you changed me into this." She said flatly looking at her hands. Quauhtli observed her closely. "I get the sense you know what happened?" "We were aboard the USS France and we encountered a Borg cube…" Jessica let the sentence hang. It was obvious what had happened next.

Quauhtli nodded. "I see, very well. After the Liberty has finished undergoing her repairs she'll drop you along with your counterpart at Earth Starbase. There you will be taken care off. They have specialists that can help you get to know who you are and what you want to do with your new found freedom." Jessica nodded as a small tear slipped down her check. Itzli paused briefly, not sure what exactly to do. Signs of sadness mystified him and terrified him. He walked over to a seat beside her and sat down then lightly grazed her cheek removing her tear with his fore finger. "What is the cause of this tear? You need not worry you are safe now, I guarantee it." Quauhtli explained, in his uniquely quiet way without being emotional. She glanced up into his eyes for the first time only to look back down. Quauhtli's unique species didn't have normal human eyes with pupils instead they were simply a color of an orb clean and one solid color. This also meant that no one could tell where Quauhtli was looking. But for humans that where around these unique eyes long enough, would find these pair of eyes comforting, they seemed to draw the viewer into them in a soothing dark purple as if each eye had a mystery to tell about it.

Quauhtli stood up and went to the replicator. "Nish'tux oosh." He told the replicator. It responded by making a unique stuffed dragon type creature. It simply looked like a snake with wings with a very long slim body. He sat down beside her again and handed her the stuffed toy. "This is known as an 'Oosh' to my people. Similar to your stuffed bears, but unlike stuffed bears this comes with a story. The long tail is believed to give those beings in youth, long life and progressive growth. The long wings represent freedom for eternity and the simple head of the snake represents, simplicity is most effective for most situations." He sighed. "If life was easy young human, we would not be able to grow. Keep your chin up and live for yourself, you still have a purpose and the time for you to discover it has only just come. You never what the future holds, I encourage and offer a though, young one. Take and use freedom you now have." Quauhtli finished and stood up. "Freedom cannot be tasted unless you dare to take a taste." Then he stepped out.

After the Liberty had gotten underway she had headed to Earth Spacedock, where she docked. Quauhtli tapped his combadge. "This is the Captain to all hands. The USS Liberty is now docked with Earth Spacedock, all hands will be given a full week of shore leave. Please refer to your assignment officer for details. Thank you and enjoy, Captain Quauhtli out." Quauhtli stood up and faced Lizzette. "Commander, I wish you a good shore leave." He said as he shook her hand. "Thank you Captain and to you as well… try to avoid riding in new vessels." Lizzette replied with a grin. Quauhtli gave her one of his rare quick smirks before going down to the quarters of the liberated drones. "Are we all ready? If you'll just follow me I will show you to where you need to be." And with that Quauhtli led the way to the medical lab on the Earth Space station. All 10 went in but before Jessica could, he pulled her aside placing a gentle hand on her shoulder. "I want you to know that if you need anything, just contact me. If you need an ear I'll be glad to hear." Quauhtli offered to her. The 21yr old girl looked up at him and gave a weak grin. "I-I will, a-and thank you for all you've done, Captain." He nodded and she entered.

Throughout the week as the crew enjoyed their shore leave. Quauhtli had gone to a week of advanced hand to hand combat training only to advance the techniques of which he was already highly advanced in. At the end of it he came back and awaited the return of his crew. "Computer, lights." He requested as soon as he entered his quarters. "It feels good to be home." He muttered to himself, smelling the familiar scent of what were his personal quarters. He walked over to the table in the center of the main room and poured himself some of his favorite Romulan Ale. Its icy blue color filled the empty cup with an almost mesmerizing motion. "Captain Quauhtli has one message from Earth Spacedock." The computer informed with a polite tone. Quauhtli swallowed the sip he took. "Right… put'er through." He said as he tapped the small button screen on the table top which raised a glass window screen from inside the table. He fell back in his chair just in time to see the screen turn on revealing the young Jessica Muunstov's face. "Itzli, I'm in trouble… I think… I think they want some of my technology that the Borg gave me, but the technology they want is in my cranial region as they explain it. They are not giving me freedom per your intended definition. I'm kind of feeling fear would you come-" She spoke in her flat almost lifeless tone but turned around before she could finish. "I suppose I assumed I could contact fam- You assumed wrong." The harsh voice of a man cut her off and the screen cut out on her end before the message could finish. Quauhtli sat up. He began to analyze the possible situations. If it was true that she wasn't going to be allowed to be free then he wasn't going to just sit back and let her freedom be robbed from her yet again.

"Computer, transport me to the medical facilities in the lower levels of the space station, now." The computer responded by obeying his command. "Commander Quauhtli, what an unexpected surprise. How can I help you?" The receptionist asked. "I'm looking for Jessica Muunstov, she's a 21yr old human female about 5'9 recently liberated from the Borg." "Oh, she was moved down to earth facilities." Quauhtli leaned on the counter. "And what does one need to do to find out which facility she was moved to?" He said leaning in towards the receptionist slightly. Quauhtli's shadow began to loom over the receptionist. Quauhtli stood at 7ft even. He was built in a subtle way that he made effort to hide. He had the ears of a Romulan as well as a similar haircut but his eyes and other hidden features distinguished him greatly. He slipped a piece of paper to Quauhtli quietly with coordinates written on it. Quauhtli smiled. "Wise choice," He whispered in response and removed his looming shadow.

Quauhtli beamed down to a white hospital like room without windows. He turned around to find himself face to face with 2 phasers pointed at him. They were within arm's reach which Quauhtli used to his advantage with blinding speed he grabbed the man's wrist to his left with the phaser pointing it away from him while simultaneously giving the man to his right a horse kick to his stomach. Of course with Quauhtli's strength greater than that of many species, the man was sent flying across the room where he impacted a wall and fell to the ground his condition, unknown. He turned to the human whose wrist was still in his hand and began to squeeze. The flimsy wrist began to snap and brake under the incredible pressure of Quauhtli's strength. The man screamed in pain but Quauhtli covered his mouth so no noise could be heard. "Now, unless you want me to completely remove your hand, you will lead me to the location of a young white haired 21yr old girl named Jessica. And I would caution that you think twice before leading me into a trap or I will remove more than just your hand long before anyone can help you." The guard nodded as he winched in pain. Quauhtli released his iron clamp, and kept the guard an arm's length away.

The guard led him to a heavy sealed door with a small window. "Th-the girl you seek is in here…" He stammered. Quauhtli looked in the window and saw Jessica in a medical gown sedated on a medical bed. "Thank you, you held up your end of the bargain…" Quauhtli said as he took his palm and shoved up into his nose being sure not to kill to him. The man blacked out instantly and collapsed to the ground. Quauhtli grabbed the door and forced it open with ease. He went inside to the young woman, which compared to his age she was a mere infant. He removed all the tubes and detached the electrical cords to her mechanical eye along with other Borg implants and was about to take her up in his arms to carry her out. But before he could he was stopped. "Commander Itzli Quauhtli, Captain of the USS Liberty. One of the new Exeter Class starships, I must say I'm impressed with your ability to infiltrate a Section 31 facility, a feat rarely if ever done. My name is Ryan." Quauhtli turned to face him. "Whatever you are doing I don't care, but this girl is coming with me." Quauhtli stated flatly. "Interesting, you would really risk your crew even your best friend Arlette Riester Lizzette, 1st Officer of your ship. All to save an enemy of the very federation you serve." Ryan noted. "So you've done your homework, try anything and I'll give you a personal study session about me that you will be incapable of sharing with anyone who you may wish to." Quauhtli said knowing full well that nobody knew much about Quauhtli's species, including Starfleet's secret organizations. "Fair enough, but still I have a dilemma. I can't just let you walk out of here with that prisoner, we have plans for her and you removing her is simply not acceptable." Ryan said sternly. "Too bad, it's going to happen; she is coming with me if I have to take this entire building with us." Quauhtli informed him. Ryan smiled. "Perhaps I didn't make myself clear, Commander. I will not let you leave this building with that specimen." Two Vulcan guards stepped up to the right and left flank of Ryan. Their appearance was somewhat, different, than that of normal Vulcans. It was almost as if they were mindless.

Quauhtli clenched his teeth with irritation. "Normally beating up pacifists would go against my morals, but there are always exceptions to the rule." The Vulcan guards drew their unique spear like Lirpa melee weapons. "I must admit, I'm disappointed. They should have drawn a ranged weapon." Quauhtli informed as he took an aggressive stance. "You will shortly see why they chose a melee weapon." Ryan replied before ordering them to immediately kill Quauhtli. They lunged at him with the skill of hundreds of years of training and expertise, but Quauhtli evaded them ease and speed. He grabbed one of the Lirpa spears and shoved his palm through the rare indestructible steel of the unique weapon, snapping it in half with an ear piercing noise. The Vulcan barely made a visible look of shock as the counter weight of the tool came at him with a hard smack across the face. Quauhtli flourished the heavy weight that he now wielded. The Vulcan was unconscious at the feet of his counterpart when Ryan stepped in signaling his one remaining guard to stop before the battle continued to far. "Very well Captain, you have clearly proven yourself a superior fighter and made your point. But you have entered an arena where fists aren't as painful as the dirty tactics that are allowed. You've been forewarned; take the specimen but you will see me again." He said and signaled the Vulcan guard to grab his counterpart as he walked out. With that, Quauhtli dropped the Lirpa's counter weight and picked up Jessica before beaming back to the Liberty…

(Possibly to be continued pending on comments.)


End file.
